You Promise?
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Fuji wanted to come along with Tezuka to Germany, but Tezuka didn't want him to.


-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

You Promise?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Syusuke!"

Disapproving was clearly presented in the tone. The boy with shoulder-length light brown hair disregarded the call and continued packing his clothes in a medium-size suitcase while humming a happy tune.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tezuka exasperatedly crossed Fuji's room and turned Fuji around to look at him.

Fuji had a pretty smile on his face as if he was enjoying what he was doing. "What do you mean? Isn't it obvious that I'm packing?" Fuji easily slid off Tezuka's question.

Tezuka was beginning to feel tired and frustrated with his so called boyfriend. Talking sense into the little boy was practically impossible. He ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh.

"Ne, Kunimitsu. Do you think the weather is colder in Germany?" Fuji asked without turning around. "I hope it is because I like it cold." He took a heavy jacket from the closet and stuffed it into the suitcase.

"Look, Syusuke." Tezuka gripped Fuji's arms to gain the smaller boy's attention.

Fuji smiled widely, seemingly none too affected by Tezuka's current dilemma. "What is it, Kunimitsu?"

"I'm only going to Germany to heal my arm. It won't be long before I will come back."

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you." Fuji replied jubilantly and moved forward to wrap his arms around Tezuka's mid-section.

"No!" Tezuka said resolutely and pushed Fuji an arm-length apart by his shoulders.

Fuji looked up confusingly with his wide eyes opened.

"You are not coming." Tezuka said definitely. He hoped Fuji wouldn't cry because if he did, Tezuka wouldn't be able to refuse anything from Fuji.

Instead, Fuji frowned. "Why?"

"Because I will be back."

"But not for a long time." Fuji pouted. "We won't see each other for a long time." He reasoned.

"I will call you everyday."

Fuji sighed and walked away to sit on the edge of his bed. He hated how Tezuka was always good with words even when he spoke so little.

Tezuka smiled sadly and bent down to sit on the floor in front of Fuji. He took Fuji's hands into his. "I will miss you every hour when I'm there." He kissed the small knuckles of Fuji's hands. "I promise you." He squeezed the small hands assuringly.

When Fuji pouted, Tezuka leaned up to kiss those irresistible pouty lips.

"Wait for me. It won't be long before I return."

Fuji finally smiled, but softly. "Of course I will wait for you, but how will I know you will return as soon as you can?"

Tezuka bit his lips and thought for a while. A light bulb went off and his eyes brightened with a smile. He stood up and stood over Fuji. "I'll be right back."

Tezuka was gone out of the door before Fuji got the chance to let a word slip out. He fell back onto the mattress smiling. He was partly kidding when he was packing. He only wanted to make Tezuka feel a little bit guilty, and it worked.

About 20 minutes later, Tezuka returned with a few perspiration beads on his face and tousled hair.

Fuji sat up slowly while eyeing Tezuka with curiosity. "Where did you go?"

Tezuka walked over in even strides and returned to the spot on the floor by Fuji. "Give me your hand."

Fuji put his left hand on Tezuka's right with little puzzlement. He eyed Tezuka as his boyfriend reached into his pant's pocket in search of something. Fuji waited.

A wide smile etched on Tezuka's face. In his left hand was a ring. He slipped it on Fuji's ring finger, hearing a soft gasp from Fuji. "Do you like it?"

With his mouth still agape, Fuji lifted his hand to his eye level and looked at the silver ring around his finger. It fit perfectly. "It's beautiful." He breathed out.

"Now there won't be any reason for you to doubt my return." Tezuka stood up to sit by Fuji, pulling the smaller boy into his arms, closer to his chest.

Fuji continued to muse with his new ring. "Who said I doubted it?"

Tezuka chuckled and kissed the crown of Fuji's head. "I knew you were trying to make me feel guilty."

At that Fuji looked up with innocent eyes wide open. "What are you talking about?" His fingers was still playing with the ring, sliding it on and off.

Tezuka gave a mock smile.

Fuji reached up and latched onto Tezuka's neck with his arms, pulling himself up to kiss Tezuka's lips. "If I find out that you are one day late upon returning, I will immediately fly to Germany and find the people who caused you to be delayed, and I will watch them suffer beneath the dirt for the rest of their lives, and you will be--"

Tezuka shushed Fuji up with his finger pressed against Fuji's lips. He chuckled. "I know. None of those will happen, I promise you, okay?"

Fuji nodded delightfully and snuggled closer to Tezuka's chest.

Sometimes, it only took a genuine promise to calm his peculiar boyfriend.

**AN:** _I posted this story because I want to let everyone know that I am sorry for lagging so horribly on Love Testament, but I've gotten half of the next chapter done already. I will post the chapter within this week when I finish typing it. I understand the frustration, and truly sorry! *bow*_

**Pointless story, I think. I was thinking of typing up the second chapter for this, but I'm not sure whether anyone would like to read a second chapter, so I'll let my readers decide. Democratic society!!! People's rule. =D**


End file.
